Lon'qu
Lon'qu (ロンクー Ronkū, Ronkuu in the Japanese version and Lon'zu in the Non-English European versions) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Takehito Koyasu.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara8.html. In the English version he is voiced by Travis Willingham. Profile Lon'qu hails from the Regna Ferox, but was born in Chon'sin. His supports reveal that he was once a poor man living in the slums, and that his first friend was a young girl his age named Ke'ri. However, Ke'ri was killed by bandits and her parents blamed him for her death. Out of shame, Lon'qu fled Chon'sin and arrived in Ferox where he trained to become stronger. After honing his skills for many years, Lon'qu caught the attention of the West-Khan Basilio. Impressed by his swordsmanship, Basilio made Lon'qu his champion during the Ferox tournament. For years Lon'qu was Basilio's champion until he loses confidence in himself and his title after losing to "Marth" at Arena Ferox. After the battle between Marth and Chrom, Basilio offers to give Lon'qu to Chrom as a part of his contribution in the Plegia-Ylisse war. Lissa attempts to approach him to say hello, but Lon'qu quickly shoos her away. Chrom asks if Lon'qu is okay with joining his cause, and Lon'qu gives no complaints and is willing to follow his orders. After the war, Lon'qu returns to Regna Ferox and becomes Basilio's right hand man. It is said that he challenged Basilio to a duel, though no records of why the duel started nor the results were recorded. Lon'qu is assigned by Chrom to be Lissa's bodyguard during their support due to an assassination attempt on her. During his support conversation with Sully, when asked about his gynophobia during battle, he explains that he manages to ignore it when placed in a life-or-death situation. Personality He has a cool personality and tends to keep things to himself. Due to the events in his childhood involving Ke'ri, Lon'qu developed gynophobia out of fear of having another woman who gets too close to him killed. Because of this he feels uncomfortable around them and grows nervous. Even Lon'qu's relationship even tile quotes differ if he speaks with a female unit. Lon'qu admires Basilio for his strength and skill. He seeks to become a worthy man in his eyes and constantly trains to obtain the necessary skills. Basilio in turn holds Lon'qu in high regard as one of the best warriors in Ferox and even brags that he has the makings to become a Khan himself. Lon'qu is shown to be considerably humble, and dislikes flattery from others. He is the best at peeling potatoes. His birthday is October 10th. In Game Base Stats | Myrmidon |4 |20 |6 |1 |12 |13 |7 |7 |2 |5 | Avoid +10 | Sword - C | Killing Edge |} Growth Rates |80% |55% |20% |75% |75% |55% |30% |25% |} Max Stat Modifers | 0 | 0 | +3 | +3 | 0 | -2 | -2 |} Overall Base Class Lon'qu is a standard Myrmidon: he benefits from his high skill and speed, allowing him to double many opponents reliably and having a high chance for critical attacks and skill activation. However, his average strength growth may hamper him somewhat, and he is somewhat fragile in terms of defense growths. This puts Lon'qu at a disadvantage against other sword users, like Chrom and Owain. However, Lon'qu is still not a unit to be overlooked. Lon'qu should definitely spend some time in the Swordmaster class so he can acquire Swordfaire, which boosts his strength by 5 when wielding a sword. Astra can also help to inflict a little more damage. However, Assassin can give him the Pass skill to allow him to sneak past enemies, as well as Lethality, which can activate on occasion to instantly kill a non-boss foe. Reclassing Both of Lon'qu's other class sets are very helpful to him. Thief can give him Movement +1 to allow him to move a little farther. The Trickster class also offers Acrobat, which works well with Movement +1 to allow Lon'qu to catch up with cavalry and aerial units. Although Gaius or Anna are better suited as Thieves due to a bit higher maximum stat modifiers in defensive areas, Lon'qu can still benefit from some time in the Thief class line. Some time as a Wyvern Rider can also benefit Lon'qu. Although his lower defensive growth rates do not make him permanently suited as a Wyvern or Griffon unit, Strength +2 instantly gives him a quick boost in Strength. Griffon Rider gives him Lancebreaker, which can give him an easier time as a Swordmaster or Assassin when facing Lance units, which can be very useful. However, the Wyvern Lord's Swordbreaker skill also allows him to become an anti-sword unit that can become bothersome to enemy Heroes and Swordmasters. The combination of Swordfaire and Lancebreaker is also very good for Lon'qu to pass on to his potential children, such as Severa, Laurent, or Noire. Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Vaike *Gregor *Lon'qu's Children Class Sets *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Quotes Event Tiles *"...Urgh. What did I just step on?" (item) *"I...I thought a bit more about how to talk to women. I can do this..." (exp) *"I just cut down a couple brigands in the meantime. Gotta keep my arms loose..." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Male *"What do you do when you need a distraction?" (free time) *"Why the stupid grin? Did someone tell a funny joke?" (happy) *"Do you have dreams?" (dreams) *"You know, we should take on more foes together." (team up) Replying - Male *"I better my swordsmanship. Nothing else." (free time) *"No. Am I not allowed to enjoy a pleasant conversation?" (happy) *"I dream of mastering the blade, no matter what other weapons I add to my arsenal." (dreams) Asking - Female *"Wh-what are you grinning about? Did someone tell a funny joke?" (happy) *"I'd be willing to, uh, take on more foes together. If it pleases you." (team up) *"What do you do when you need a distraction?" (free time) *"Do you have...dreams?" (dreams) Replying - Female *"Fight with you? A woman?! Nngh, fine! But I demand ample space. ...AMPLE!" (team up) *"None of your business. I'm the same as always. Now begone!" (happy) *"My dream? To master the sword. ...Now leave me be!" (dreams) *"I practice! With my sword! ...Now mind your own business." (free time) Replying - Married *"D-don’t say that so loud! ...But I love you, too." (love) *"I...what? Nngh... Flattery will get you nowhere!" (compliment) *"Never you worry. I won't die when I know you still need me." (promise) *"It's an accessory I brought for you. Just entering a women's establishment was hell..." (gift) Asking - Child *"(Name)? You look ill." (concern) *"(Name), let us spar for a bit." (train) *"What were your days like before we met, (name)?" (story) *"Do you need anything, (name)? I am your father, after all. Speak." (gift) Replying - Child *"I'm fine. Don't trouble yourself." (concern) *"You may regret it, but very well." (train) *"No. But it was kind of you to ask. Thank you." (gift) Level Up *"This is only the start of what I can do." (6-8 stats up) *"...Better." (4-5 stats up) *"...Acceptable." (2-3 stats up) *"...Hmph." (0-1 stats up) *"Most warriors never learn their limits." (0-1 stats up, most capped) Class Change *"I could get used to this." Armory *"...For me?" (buying) *"...What are you taking from me now?" (selling) *"...Make it a strong one." (forging) Barracks Alone *"At last, some peace and quiet." (misc) *"...I feel more nimble than usual." (surge) Greetings *"Oh, Avatar. Here to relax?" (midday) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (Avatar's birthday) Confession Final Chapter Battle Quotes Support Boost *"Pay attention!" *"Stand tall!" *"Impress me." *"Stay alert." *"Prepare yourself." Dual Strike *"Predictable." *"Too slow." *"Weak." Critical/Skill *"No hard feelings..." *"I'll make this quick." *"Let's see how fast you die." *"Be silent!" *"How well will you die?" Defeated Enemy *"Who dies next?" *"You're no warrior." *"Are you done?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I'll return the favor." *"Huh... Not half bad." Vs. Navarre (Xenologue Lost Bloodlines 2) Navarre: "Will it be tears or blood you weep first?" Lon'qu: "...Are you a poet or a swordsman?" Vs. Navarre (Xenologue Lost Bloodlines 3) Navarre: "I will cut you down." Lon'qu: "You can try." Etymology Lon is Gaelic for blackbird, a symbol of unluckiness, likely referencing his past, and qu comes from the Chinese qù, which can be translated as quiet, alone, distance, or departure, which references his solitary nature and also how he left his home nation of Chon'sin. Trivia *His Japanese voice actor also did the voice of Nabarl from the Fire Emblem anime. *Lon'qu's official artwork depicts him wielding a Killing Edge. *He shares the same English and Japanese voice actors with the character Jonathan "Jonny" Ariga from the game Catherine. Gallery File:Ronku.jpg|Lon'qu's Portrait in Awakening. File:ronku confession.jpg|Lon'qu confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Lon'quConfession.jpg|Lon'qu's full confession. File:Ronku and Basilio.jpg|Lon'qu and Basilio. File:FE3DSCut in of Ronku.png|Lon'qu's Unused Full Portrait of his Critical Cut in off with using the Astra skill. File:Lon'qu.jpg|Concept art of Lon'qu. File:Lon'quconcept.jpg|Concept art of Lon'qu Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters